Project:Chat/Logs/29 September 2017
23:23:32 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 23:28:25 Pure dead chat 23:28:45 hello 23:28:51 rp or somethin??? 23:28:56 Eh 23:28:58 no thx 23:29:12 aw 23:31:53 I'm making a nintendo styled diep.io box art 23:32:47 NES, of course 23:33:13 kewl 23:43:54 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:44:08 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 23:44:11 oi m8s 23:46:32 HELLO 23:46:37 RP?! 23:46:54 no 23:47:03 Ok, fin 23:47:05 fine* 23:47:12 holy Ef 23:47:39 no seriously 23:47:44 ik 23:47:46 lat me find the game 23:47:48 let 23:47:50 I'm bored I guess 23:47:52 okey 23:48:06 its called Ef 23:48:22 the game 23:48:25 Ef the game 23:48:39 ok 23:48:46 lemme search it up for just a sec 23:48:56 dammit I gtg 23:48:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 23:48:57 brb 23:49:03 http://www.kongregate.com/games/relevance4/ef-the-game 23:49:04 aw 23:49:06 bai 23:49:22 -!- Diepmon has joined Special:Chat 23:50:03 back 23:50:35 flow confirmed 23:51:02 so 23:51:09 its a fish thing that eats stuff 23:51:13 seems legit 23:51:30 nononono 23:51:33 you dont get it 23:51:47 what 23:51:53 are you supposed to get longer? 23:52:03 ye 23:52:07 and its like 23:52:11 super flow i guess 23:52:13 maybe 23:52:21 lol 23:52:23 ok 23:52:38 rp? 23:52:40 ACCCCCCCCCCCCCC 23:52:43 ye 23:52:47 also 23:52:55 ef looks like a worm through space tbh 23:53:02 it says "Universe Center" 23:53:15 And it looks like there are stars and stuff in the background 23:53:42 ye 23:54:03 there is a place called Thanks 23:54:04 looks kinda cool 23:54:08 lol yeh ik 23:54:19 its basically the credits 23:54:29 I love how they name stuff 23:54:34 "The Second Moon" 23:54:36 with an added bonus: a few fish 23:54:38 lol 23:54:40 Its so simple is awesome 23:54:48 but whatever 23:55:21 ye 23:56:11 lets see how well you know me 23:56:27 what do you think i want most added in Ef the game? 23:56:36 ships? 23:56:42 wrong 23:56:52 (are ships added already btw) 23:57:05 uhhhhh 23:57:07 no i dont think 23:57:08 bosses? 23:57:14 CORRWECT 23:57:17 CORRECT 23:58:10 lol 23:58:15 but bosses are cool 23:58:20 so yeh 23:58:22 agreed 23:58:25 LSome people here should start reading things. The creator apparently said that it was based on flow. " 23:58:28 "* 23:58:44 its kinda like Bubble Tanks 23:58:46 I TOLD YOU SO 23:58:48 not really 23:58:51 like at all 23:58:54 I know 23:59:01 just like the movement 23:59:03 id 23:59:05 idk* 23:59:08 shush 23:59:20 I didn't think you would know what bubble tanks eve was xD 23:59:25 even* 23:59:31 almost nobody does these days 23:59:37 its similar to diep though 23:59:49 like shooting and upgrading and upgrade paths 23:59:59 then again, that's just the 2nd version 00:00:29 hell, it would be pretty easy to make diepio tanks now that I thin about it 00:00:51 ik 00:00:54 just slap 2 5 spreads on sides and 1 heavy cannon on the front and boom 00:01:04 Spread Shot in Bubble Tanks 3 00:01:05 i really like bubble tanks 00:01:13 yey 00:01:20 also 00:01:29 ? 00:01:48 i tend to think that the bigger bubble tankds like destroyer and stuff are like minibosses 00:02:03 lol 00:02:08 (SPOULER KINDA ALERT) there is a boss at the end of 2 and 3 00:02:15 I saw those 00:02:21 Ultimate Adversary 00:02:31 gtg 00:02:35 o 00:02:38 bye :/ 00:02:46 awwwww 00:02:49 rip bai 00:03:07 in BTA you could make minibosses and bosses 00:03:27 *Barges in* 00:03:37 in the set levels though they kinda had minibosses for the huge bubble tanks and a huge gargatron at the end 00:03:41 and hi Teamerz 00:03:46 hi TBOO-Y 00:04:01 You could slap multiple final bosses in a level though' 00:04:05 in just 1 arena 00:04:08 GARGATRON? 00:04:10 which would be chaos 00:04:18 its not called gargatron 00:04:44 I'm just making random words to fit my purpose of stupidly explaining stuff 00:04:50 k 00:04:55 kindergartron 00:05:00 lol 00:07:44 Pa 00:07:47 pers 00:07:50 Plea 00:07:51 se 00:08:08 Helo 00:08:14 Me name Jorji Costava 00:08:18 rp??? 00:08:19 I is on durgs 00:08:29 Del witch iw 00:08:32 ok 00:10:03 rp or not?! 00:12:48 yes 00:13:13 k 00:13:14 um 00:13:16 you start 00:15:10 pls 00:16:10 uhh BOSS 00:16:27 ? 00:16:29 If you're gonna be the one saying "rp" then you make the first line 00:16:35 it could literally be anything 00:16:43 you think of soemthing 00:17:17 Storm: *sitting in his house* 00:18:29 (oi BOSS) 00:18:47 (hoo is strom?) 00:18:48 (imma make this rp a bit crazy and also throw in spoilers) 00:19:02 (for now its normal, and Storm is a polygon boss) 00:19:30 (maybe not polygon boss since its not a polygon but its not a circle either so preserve the facts m9) 00:20:41 *floats around outside, looking for something* 00:23:07 *music plays: Invasion, by ILG961* (this is when the spoilers start) 00:23:40 *black robed figures leap across roofs, searching for targets 00:24:22 *alarm sounds 00:24:43 (the beginning of some rp plans I had) 00:25:10 (since this is non-canon though, I'm going to make it more stupid lol) 00:25:29 Uh 00:25:30 uhm 00:26:07 *spaceships all in red come from the sky 00:26:34 uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 00:27:13 damn I gtg' 00:27:14 dinner 00:27:20 (rip) 00:27:44 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 00:29:32 www.kongregate.com/games/Awoke/diepix-arena-2 00:29:33 ???????? 00:29:45 ww.kongregate.com/games/Awoke/diepix-arena-2 00:29:47 there 00:29:48 also 00:29:52 huh 00:37:06 http://www.kongregate.com/games/ketou/bosses 00:47:01 -!- TBOO-Y has joined Special:Chat 01:11:42 -!- TBOO-Y has left Special:Chat 02:11:29 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 02:11:37 is chat ded again 02:11:59 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has left Special:Chat 02:12:02 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has joined Special:Chat 02:17:53 yep 03:00:29 -!- Teamerz has joined Special:Chat 05:28:14 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:28 hi 05:28:39 broken chat? 05:28:44 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 05:28:45 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 05:28:48 i dont see my messages 05:28:59 oh i see them now 05:29:28 k bye 05:40:01 -!- TropicalStormChapsteck has left Special:Chat 06:55:30 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 06:55:50 Do not automatically refresh pages 06:56:01 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 06:56:02 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 06:56:09 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 08:54:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:55:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:55:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:56:52 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:56:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:58:23 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:58:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 08:59:38 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 08:59:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:05:23 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:05:24 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:08:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:08:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:12:08 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:12:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:12:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:12:38 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:12:39 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:14:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:14:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:14:56 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:15:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:17:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:17:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:17:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:18:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:18:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:19:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:19:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:19:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:20:08 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:20:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:22:26 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:22:29 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:23:54 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:23:56 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:26:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:26:52 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:29:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:29:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:30:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:30:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:32:29 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:32:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:35:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:36:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:37:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:37:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:39:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:39:20 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:50:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:50:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:53:50 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:53:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:54:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:54:22 hey Tidal 09:54:44 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 09:54:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:54:46 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 09:54:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:54:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:54:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:55:14 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:55:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:55:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:55:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:56:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:56:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:56:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:57:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:57:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:57:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:57:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:58:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:58:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:58:32 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:58:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:58:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:58:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 09:59:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 09:59:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 09:59:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 09:59:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:00:30 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:00:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:01:18 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:01:18 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:01:19 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:01:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:02:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:02:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:02:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:02:47 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:02:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:02:57 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:03:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:03:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:03:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:03:40 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:04:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:04:15 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:04:39 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:05:02 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:05:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:05:48 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:05:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:05:52 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:06:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:06:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:06:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:06:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:06:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:06:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:07:37 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:07:39 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:08:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:08:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:08:47 hi 10:08:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:09:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:09:21 hey lad 10:09:23 wadaya think of 10:09:35 dis 10:09:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:09:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:10:07 i just opened that before you linked it to me 10:10:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:10:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:10:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:10:43 hmmm 10:10:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:10:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:11:12 yeah i think it's good, but there's one small problem with it. 10:11:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:11:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:11:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:12:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:12:13 wot 10:12:21 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:12:30 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:12:31 so give medal to anyone who worked on the winner, yes? 10:13:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:13:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:13:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:13:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:13:43 So if Sassafras wins Simple bosses, does the medal go to Zathsu only or everyone who added quotes? 10:13:53 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:14:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:14:21 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:14:44 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:14:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:14:50 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:14:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:14:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:15:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:15:30 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:15:33 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:15:38 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:15:42 hi 10:16:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:16:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:16:47 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:16:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:17:04 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:17:05 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:17:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:17:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:18:01 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:18:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:18:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:18:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:18:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:19:15 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:19:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:19:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:19:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:20:06 not everyone who added quotes 10:20:12 everyone on the collab or author tickets 10:20:18 oh ok 10:20:22 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:20:30 would that be coo 10:20:40 so if Extended Tale of Diep wins the medal goes to Diepmon alone? 10:20:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:21:08 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:21:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:21:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:21:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:21:59 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:22:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:22:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:22:45 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:22:48 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:22:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:23:17 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:23:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:23:32 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:23:41 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:24:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:24:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:24:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:24:33 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 10:25:03 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 10:25:14 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:25:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:26:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:26:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:27:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:27:03 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:27:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:27:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:27:59 well 10:28:05 EToD as a page or as a series? 10:28:10 um 10:28:15 Because I don’t think a series could be entered in the contest 10:28:18 2OP 10:28:21 eh 10:28:27 idk ask DIepmon 10:28:31 as a single page though, yeah it would be Diepmon 10:28:39 ok 10:28:40 since he wrote basically the EToD hub page 10:28:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:28:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:29:01 true 10:29:17 well then i approve of the medal thing 10:29:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:29:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:30:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:30:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:31:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:31:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:32:05 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 10:32:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 10:32:33 ok 10:32:39 kewl (y) 10:32:51 imma go work, my ISP is about to cut out soon, bai 10:33:46 eh 10:51:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:03:13 back 11:03:15 isp gonna cut? 11:03:19 come to romania 11:03:19 .. 11:03:21 seriously 11:03:24 we have fast fucking internet 11:03:29 for average people 11:03:31 not wealthy too 11:05:42 sNo one's going to Romania considering you're there. 11:05:51 kidding 11:06:20 hey 11:06:33 hi 11:06:37 whats a game that takes the most time chronologically 11:06:39 in the universe 11:06:47 in all of game history? 11:07:07 um what 11:07:23 the game that takes the most time to achieve 100%? 11:07:39 no 11:07:41 when it starts 11:07:47 in all of the game multiverse 11:07:51 by now 11:07:55 what 11:08:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:08:20 ??? 11:08:25 what game 11:08:30 starts in the most future 11:08:32 in all of games 11:08:38 "the most future" 11:08:39 is what i'm asking 11:08:46 fine 11:08:48 ... 11:08:50 its portal 2 11:08:56 portal 1 is about in 2020 or so 11:09:02 i know nothing about gaming 11:09:05 portal 2 is right about 11:09:12 don't expect me to answer correctly 11:09:22 99999999999999999...9999999999999999999 days after it 11:09:26 yeaaaah. 11:09:36 about 9999999999 years or some shit mate 11:09:42 50,000 in the book 11:09:42 but 11:09:44 come on 11:09:51 that was cut 11:09:53 soo 11:09:56 NINE 11:09:59 NINE NINE NINE NINE 11:10:12 please type in a full sentence before you press enter. 11:12:09 bascially 11:12:17 an almost omnipotent ai 11:12:28 CANT EVEN FUCKING SAY THE NUMBER OF DAYS 11:12:28 IT'S TOO DAMN HIGH 11:12:38 so it just resorts to 9999999999999999... etc days 11:13:10 welp. 11:19:45 oh god i just saw TOTMG edit 11:37:15 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 11:39:10 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:39:15 hey lads 11:39:26 what does everyone think of the Fallen Staff vs Former Staff issue? 11:40:00 Fallen 11:40:07 i like Fallen better 11:40:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:40:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:40:28 MY MOMMA TUNED THE SCREEN LOCKING MECHANISM ON! ��������☹�� 11:40:44 dontkek 11:40:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:40:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:41:04 Ozziene wot 11:41:04 11:41:04 But ye Tidal I agree, but I need to find the majority because a lot of Former Staff have valid complaints about newcomers being confused &/or it connotating bad behavior. 11:41:06 not gonna kek you just for that 11:42:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:42:07 eh... 11:42:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:42:26 to me they sound like they died in battle 11:43:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:43:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:43:38 I will get screen-locked at 12:11 pm! 11:43:49 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:43:50 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:43:56 rip 11:44:02 To me it just sounds like they are the Bosses; the Bosses are neither good nor bad, they just exist 11:44:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:44:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:44:16 because there’s both good Former Staff & some very questionable Former Staff 11:44:48 yeah 11:44:48 but a lot of people are taking things in the biblical sense; that they “fell from grace” & so aren’t as worthy anymore 11:44:53 eh. 11:44:59 i like Fallen 11:45:08 gives a sense of dying gloriously in a war 11:45:14 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 11:45:15 mhm 11:45:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 11:45:24 with honour, respect, etc 11:45:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:45:41 i can get why people dislike it but i don't see it like that 11:45:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:46:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:46:28 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:47:10 ye, I like the name personally but when we changed it we had a boatload of complaints 11:47:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:47:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:47:25 eh... 11:47:40 & really the issue isn’t that important enough to have a full vote over, like, Former Staff to me is perfectly fine, I just like Fallen Staff a bit more 11:47:46 but they both work for me imo 11:47:50 same here. 11:48:26 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:48:35 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:48:48 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:48:49 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:49:27 oh god 11:49:36 there's people editing on DCoW 11:49:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:49:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:50:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:50:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:50:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:50:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:51:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:51:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:51:58 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:52:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:52:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:52:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:53:00 lmao 11:53:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:53:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:53:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:54:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:54:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:54:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:55:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:55:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:56:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:56:13 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:56:55 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:56:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:57:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:57:53 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:58:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:58:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:58:20 i thought the site was put on full lockdwn 11:58:24 lockdown* 11:59:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:59:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 11:59:43 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 11:59:46 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:00:38 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:00:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:01:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:01:26 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:02:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:02:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:02:34 oh alse 12:02:36 also 12:02:42 Ursuul, you here? 12:03:17 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:03:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:03:38 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:03:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:04:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:04:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:04:35 ye I’m here 12:04:41 well things didn’t exactly go as planned 12:04:59 -!- TOTMGsRock has joined Special:Chat 12:05:12 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:05:14 hello I'm back... for now 12:05:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:05:34 It was isupposed/i to go on lockdown, but since Staff had already gotten around to moving the pages they did not see any necessity in locking DCoW, so it’s “open” but none of the edits on that Wiki will matter at all since it is closing 12:05:50 As soon as I transfer the Medals Staff can flip a switch in 2 seconds & the Wiki will be poof, gone 12:06:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:06:02 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:06:05 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:06:06 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:06:19 afk 12:06:21 -!- TOTMGsRock has left Special:Chat 12:06:23 -!- TOTMGsRock has joined Special:Chat 12:06:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:06:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:07:04 -!- TOTMGsRock has left Special:Chat 12:07:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:07:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:08:16 eh 12:08:28 at least you're back for now 12:08:33 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:08:34 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:08:50 oh and Ursuul 12:08:56 ye? 12:08:58 Should i clean up Fanon categories 12:09:04 what do you mean? 12:09:07 well 12:09:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:09:17 Like rename + add documentation text in each Category page? 12:09:22 no 12:09:23 like 12:09:26 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:09:31 or just removing bad categories from pages + adding appropriate ones? 12:09:38 yeah that 12:09:43 just removing bad categories 12:09:49 yep that’d be excellent (y) 12:09:52 absolutely feel free 12:10:01 oh nice 12:10:03 Man I really do appreciate all the editing you do, you rock lad 12:10:15 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:10:15 thz 12:10:17 thx* 12:10:20 and i mean 12:10:21 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanon_Guarded 12:10:26 http://diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Fanon_Glitch_Tanks 12:10:31 like wat 12:10:36 yeah stuff like that you can just totally get rid of 12:10:43 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:10:51 & if there’s an actual Category page, please link it on my wall so it may be deleted 12:10:58 when you remove the categories 12:11:11 ok 12:11:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:11:47 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:12:28 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:12:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:13:21 brb dinner 12:13:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:13:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:13:45 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:13:55 hi Ursuul 12:14:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:14:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:14:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:14:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:15:00 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has left Special:Chat 12:15:11 -!- TheGoldenPatrik1 has joined Special:Chat 12:15:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:15:52 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:15:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:16:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:16:06 I've been getting rid of junk categories as well. 12:16:23 gr8 (y) 12:16:31 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:16:35 btw Golden 12:16:46 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:16:50 When you move pages without leaving redirects, can you check to make sure no redlinks are made? 12:17:15 I generally do, but will make sure to do always. 12:17:27 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:17:31 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:17:51 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:17:51 (y) 12:18:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:18:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:18:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:18:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:18:40 Oh and I'll work on adding descriptions to more category pages (like the tier ones) next week (maybe sooner; idk). 12:19:05 (y) (y) (y) (y) (y) 12:19:14 like to hear that stuff lads 12:19:24 unfortunately my ISP is being shut off for a few days 12:19:35 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:19:37 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:19:41 so at 3 PM today (7 hours give or take from now) I will only have phone internet 12:19:46 few days later I’ll have a new ISP 12:19:50 rip 12:20:09 well I won't be that active for the next few days either 12:20:21 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:20:23 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:20:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:20:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:21:15 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:21:16 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:21:36 well, I gtg 12:22:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:22:41 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:22:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:22:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:23:25 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:23:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:23:37 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:23:52 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:24:40 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:24:41 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:24:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:24:48 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:25:19 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:25:20 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:26:13 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:26:14 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:26:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:26:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:27:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 12:27:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 12:27:45 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:27:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:28:48 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:28:53 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:30:43 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:31:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:31:05 -!- TOTMGsRock has joined Special:Chat 12:31:58 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:32:07 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:32:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:33:00 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:36:33 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:36:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:38:46 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:38:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:39:12 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:39:37 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:40:17 back 12:40:56 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:40:58 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:41:34 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:41:36 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:42:17 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:42:20 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:43:02 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:43:06 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:43:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:44:28 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:44:32 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:46:17 -!- TOTMGsRock has left Special:Chat 12:46:18 -!- TOTMGsRock has joined Special:Chat 12:46:59 -!- TOTMGsRock has left Special:Chat 12:49:11 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:49:13 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:52:31 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:52:35 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:53:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:53:22 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:55:24 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:55:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:56:42 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:56:44 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 12:58:55 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 12:58:57 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:01:26 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:01:28 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:03:38 ded 13:03:47 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:03:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:06:09 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:06:11 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:07:32 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:07:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:08:59 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:09:03 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:13:36 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:13:39 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:14:20 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:14:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:14:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:21:59 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:22:31 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:22:33 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:23:13 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:23:15 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:23:16 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:23:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:23:27 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:23:39 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:23:42 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:23:48 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:23:49 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:24:23 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:24:24 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:25:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:25:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:26:01 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:26:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:26:53 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:26:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:27:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:27:58 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:28:50 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:28:54 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:29:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:29:36 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:30:08 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:30:10 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:30:22 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:30:29 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:31:11 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:31:12 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:31:49 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:31:51 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:32:04 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:32:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 13:32:07 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 13:32:09 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:32:20 eh 13:32:32 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:32:34 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:32:46 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:32:55 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:33:36 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:33:38 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:34:20 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:34:22 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:35:16 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:35:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:35:25 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:35:27 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:36:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:36:11 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:36:19 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:36:31 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:36:54 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:37:06 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:37:08 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:37:18 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 13:37:48 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 13:37:59 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:38:01 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:38:42 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:38:44 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:38:57 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:39:00 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:39:41 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:39:43 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:40:24 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:40:25 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:41:07 -!- Ursuul has left Special:Chat 13:41:18 -!- Ursuul has joined Special:Chat 13:41:57 k done 13:42:06 ohi 14:21:28 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 14:21:35 hi guys 14:22:09 hi 14:22:40 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has left Special:Chat 14:22:40 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 14:23:22 i got 205k with basic tank yesterday \(^.^)/ 14:24:06 oop. gotta go. boi! 14:24:20 bye 14:41:30 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:01:35 -!- TOTMGsRock has joined Special:Chat 15:02:05 -!- TOTMGsRock has left Special:Chat 15:02:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:02:57 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:10:06 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:11:02 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:30:50 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:30:52 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:31:21 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:31:29 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:31:46 -!- TOTMGsRock has joined Special:Chat 15:31:53 -!- TOTMGsRock has joined Special:Chat 15:33:32 ded' 15:33:53 -!- Viper002 has joined Special:Chat 15:34:24 -!- Viper002 has left Special:Chat 15:34:32 hi 15:38:47 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:38:48 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:46:18 -!- The Tidal Wave has left Special:Chat 15:47:12 -!- The Tidal Wave has joined Special:Chat 15:50:52 ded 15:51:05 as usual 16:42:20 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:50:23 ded 16:50:25 hi boss 16:50:41 hello 16:52:55 gtgbye 17:31:46 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:02:31 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:02:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:03:09 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:03:11 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:05:43 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 18:06:06 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:06:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:06:13 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has left Special:Chat 18:06:13 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has joined Special:Chat 18:06:15 diep.io/#71FEE0FCBB300F794C20A5D7 18:07:01 anyone can join 18:07:18 pls? 18:07:55 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:08:49 -!- PacifistFrisk9 has left Special:Chat 18:14:06 -!- KaanGaming has joined Special:Chat 18:14:15 hmm 18:14:22 Maybe. 18:15:42 Bye 18:25:20 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:25:25 HeLO 18:25:26 Hello 18:25:32 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:25:44 GOODBYE 18:31:10 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 18:53:12 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:53:16 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 18:58:43 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:10:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 19:15:34 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 19:38:01 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:47:20 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:47:25 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:48:40 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:48:42 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:53:00 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 19:53:04 -!- IceTudor has joined Special:Chat 19:59:06 -!- IceTudor has left Special:Chat 20:39:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:39:07 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:39:14 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:39:38 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:39:40 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:39:44 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has left Special:Chat 20:39:46 -!- ArenaCloser1337 has joined Special:Chat 20:40:12 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:40:13 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:44:56 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 20:56:01 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:56:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 20:56:20 HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLo 20:56:25 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:01:51 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:01:58 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:02:02 Pls 21:02:06 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:04:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:07:30 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:08:00 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:08:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:08:37 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:08:43 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:14:31 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:16:05 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:16:08 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:20:07 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 21:24:22 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:24:25 pls 21:30:29 -!- Coolestpip has joined Special:Chat 21:31:26 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 21:31:34 SOMEBODY IS HERE 21:34:23 -!- Coolestpip has left Special:Chat 21:56:25 Dead chat level: 9001 21:56:59 hello 21:57:03 fight me 21:57:18 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:00:08 nope 22:01:00 y not? 22:01:14 Cuz I don't want to 22:01:57 why dont you want tyo fight me? 22:02:36 Cuz I'm tired 22:02:44 "Why are you tired?" 22:02:50 Ugh 22:03:32 why are you tired? 22:04:10 ... 22:04:21 sh 22:04:27 im just kidding 22:04:33 so what now? 22:05:29 ANSWER ME 22:05:34 Idk 22:05:43 rp? 22:05:45 no? 22:05:47 yes? 22:05:51 not just with you 22:06:11 why not? 22:06:32 I don't want to 22:06:48 WHY NAWT??? 22:08:16 ... 22:16:01 bored 22:16:39 WHAT NOW? 22:16:42 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:20:32 ANSWER ME, FOOLSIH MORTAL 22:21:21 pls 22:22:27 fine 22:22:32 curious vortex 22:22:40 I'm lazy 22:22:43 That's why 22:25:44 I KNEW IT 22:28:19 im bored still 22:29:23 ENTERTAIN ME 22:30:55 pls 22:33:00 pleaseee? 22:33:21 Alright 22:33:23 Fine 22:33:29 What entertains you? 22:33:32 um 22:33:46 you know what would entertain me? 22:33:51 you letting me free 22:34:11 We're not RPing 22:34:24 whatever 22:36:44 well 22:36:49 lets do that then 22:36:53 Also 22:36:54 that would entertain me 22:37:10 what? 22:37:11 That's not how entertainment works 22:37:19 Dummy 22:37:27 whatever 22:37:33 rp then? 22:37:44 Meh 22:37:50 I'm gonna entertain you 22:38:05 yes? 22:38:07 With the puppet pal show!! 22:38:13 Puppet #1: Hi! 22:38:22 Puppet #2: Hello! 22:38:40 not this again 22:38:44 Okay fine 22:39:03 Umm 22:39:14 The killer puppet pals? 22:39:27 no 22:39:32 no 22:39:34 NO 22:39:40 what do you want? 22:39:49 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:40:05 Only doing yourself entertains you or what? 22:40:11 *doing it 22:40:13 (THIS IS AN RP HAHA) 22:40:32 idc 22:40:57 i said already 22:41:03 letting me go 22:41:41 Oh well, too bad 22:41:49 Because that won't happen soon 22:42:06 (eh) 22:42:15 why not? 22:42:27 Because you're dangerous 22:42:32 And you're gonna kill 22:42:36 i am not 22:42:40 no 22:42:42 i wonttttt 22:42:56 Multiple Ts 22:43:00 That means lying 22:43:18 DOES NOT 22:43:42 If you say so 22:44:09 so can you let me out now? 22:44:16 No 22:44:29 please? 22:44:38 at least out of this box? 22:44:46 ... 22:44:49 You will attack me 22:45:23 i wont. 22:45:30 You did it last time 22:45:47 i did not 22:45:59 Well 22:46:02 Kinda 22:46:13 i saved you. 22:46:15 twice. 22:46:22 ... 22:46:22 and this is how you repay me? 22:46:39 Ugh 22:46:48 But 22:46:53 One second 22:47:04 Can you make me a promise? 22:47:21 uhm fine 22:47:31 maybe 22:47:43 I'll let you out of this box 22:47:57 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 22:48:02 But don't try to attack me or escape 22:48:18 okay 22:48:27 what do you mean by ecsape? 22:48:43 Well 22:48:53 Escape from this establishement 22:49:06 ugh 22:49:17 why am i not allowed to do that? 22:49:28 Because you signed a contract 22:49:51 *singed 22:50:05 **signed 22:50:07 you know exactly how much i care about that 22:50:14 Well 22:50:14 (THE SING RETURNS) 22:50:28 BOSS 22:50:35 what? 22:51:04 care for it or not 22:51:08 It's still a contract 22:51:32 and why does that matter? 22:52:07 For someone that is said better than simple beast... 22:52:13 should realise how a contract works 22:57:54 i do 23:00:26 so 23:00:30 LET ME OUT NOW 23:00:40 no 23:00:40 OR ELSE 23:00:43 What? 23:00:48 Or else...? 23:00:56 WHY NOT!? 23:02:13 ANSWER ME 23:03:03 Again 23:03:10 You're dangerous 23:04:01 I thought we had a deal 23:04:12 Which deal6 23:04:13 *deal? 23:04:25 "I'll let you out of this box 23:04:25 But don't try to attack me or escape" 23:04:42 You never said you accept it 23:04:45 *accepted 23:05:04 I ACCEPT IT 23:05:10 Good 23:05:13 Also 23:05:31 nvm 23:05:38 I'll talk about it later 23:05:42 Why? 23:05:44 What? 23:05:46 *opens the box door* 23:05:49 There 23:05:55 *zips out* 23:06:20 You're happy, now? 23:06:36 Yeah 23:06:42 Now 23:07:07 ? 23:07:24 What do you want to do? 23:08:03 Idk 23:10:00 What about you? 23:10:04 Well 23:10:28 I have to do some stuff 23:12:25 Such as? 23:12:35 Well 23:12:55 I have to work on inventions 23:13:02 Buuuut 23:13:11 *Looks into boss* 23:13:22 Yknow... 23:15:33 What? 23:16:19 You could gimem a hand... 23:16:24 *gimme 23:17:05 Do I have to? 23:17:09 Well 23:17:14 And I dont have hands 23:17:16 Do you mind? 23:19:47 What do you mean? 23:20:20 Do you mind helping me? Category:Chat Logs